


heartbeats and hot chocolate

by Whoaitspurple



Series: you're the only one who recovers me [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, Kara Danvers Ships Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Multi, Sanvers - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoaitspurple/pseuds/Whoaitspurple
Summary: Another little ficlet because we need sister fluff too....that involves Maggie Sawyer.Kara and Alex get a chance to talk after Exodus."I'm just incredibly happy that you have her. I don't think I could thank her enough for making my sister so happy." She says, leaning her head on Alex's shoulder, "You deserve it, Alex."





	

Alex flutters her eyes open, waking up to her phone buzzing on her bedside table.

"Kara?"

She sits up softly, careful not to wake Maggie next to her. She looks at the clock. 

3:46 am.

"Is everything okay?" 

"I couldn't sleep. Can I stop by?"

"Yeah, just--

She sees her curtains move against the wind and Kara is standing in her living room.

"Come in quietly." Alex finishes, her phone still against her ear and motioning towards the sleeping Maggie next to her.

"Sorry!" Kara mouths almost comically and she waves her hand, motioning for Alex, "Outside." 

Alex holds back a laugh and glances at her girlfriend. She presses a soft kiss on her head and gently pulls herself out of bed to follow Kara to her balcony.

"Are you alright? I thought Mon-El was over?" Alex asks, wrapping her sweater tighter against her body.

Kara leans against the railing, "Yeah, he's passed out. I can't seem to shut my brain off."

Alex looks at her sister for a second and then looks out into the city next to her, their arms touching.

"That's fair." She says, "Thanks for saving my life earlier, by the way." She nudges gently and Kara scoffs, nudging back.

"Yeah, you need to stop making a habit of going off into space without me." She says, only half joking.

Alex turns around and faces her balcony doors, still leaning against the railing. "You sound like Maggie." She sighs. "I did what I had to do." Kara doesn't reply and Alex doesn't need to look at her to know she's making a face already.

"I know, I know. You both have valid points." She mutters, "I reacted. I'm sorry."

She hears Kara let out a sigh next to her and they sit in silence for a moment until--

"I can recognize her heart beat now too." Kara says softly and she feels Alex turn to face her, "Maggie's. I listen for it now...just like I listen for yours."

"Really?"

Kara nods and she turns her head, finally looking at her sister. "It gives me a good indication of whether I should check if you're in danger or not." She smiles and Alex smiles back warmly and she thinks her heart has never felt so full.

"She really loves you, you know?" The blonde says softly, "I don't think I ever told you, but that first night at the bar when you first introduced us...the only two heart beats I can hear were both of yours. She was just as nervous as you, if not more."

"I hear her heart flutter when you walk into the same room. And tonight? Alex, I've never heard the sound of a relieved heart quite as loudly as hers when she heard your voice."

Alex looks towards where she knows Maggie is laying in her bed. The woman she loves, and she's....she doesn't believe there are words that exist to explain how lucky she feels.

"Thanks, Kara." She manages, going back to leaning against Kara's arm and looking out into the night sky. 

Kara shakes her head a few times,"I'm just incredibly happy that you have her. I don't think I could thank _her_ enough for making my sister so happy." She says, leaning her head on Alex's shoulder, "You deserve it, Alex."

They stay like that for a while until Kara moves her head, looking back towards the apartment and as if on cue--

"What are you guy doing out here?"

Alex turns around to see Maggie standing at the balcony doors, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Come inside, you two. It's freezing." She says, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Sorry." Kara says sheepishly, "I should be getting back anyway."

Maggie glances at Alex knowingly and then back towards Kara, giving her a warm smile, "Do you want hot chocolate or something? I've got the day off tomorrow, and I've already asked J'onn to give Alex the day too--

"You did?" Alex asks, her head tilting to the side. 

Maggie nods, her dimples making Alex melt immediately, "And I don't think you've got anything going on tomorrow, right?" she asks as she watches Alex shrug at Kara with a small smile, already walking into the apartment, "So, hot chocolate?" she asks again, holding out her hand for Kara to take.

Kara lets out a small laugh and takes the offer. "Thanks, Maggie."

Even though Maggie only thinks the gratitude is for the hot chocolate, Kara has about a million other things to thank her for but for right now, she'll start with the hot chocolate.


End file.
